


TRUTH OR DARE

by dreamism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Just Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, they're bad at feelings :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: Jaemn joins the ultimate game of truth or dare at his college. He’s powered through to the final round until he gets his final dare...He has to fuck the captain of the basketball team. Not to mention, the dude is also his ex friend with benefits...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 267





	TRUTH OR DARE

**Author's Note:**

> they're doing it for the game but it's consensual!!

“What the fuck Jaem? You’re still in the game?” Renjun says a little too loudly, still panting from running over to Jaemin’s dorm. 

“Hell yeah, I’m still in. I already revealed my body count last round since my dumb ass chose truth. I got nothing to lose now,” Jaemin says, slumping back into his bed and pulling his pillow over to cover his face.

“Yeah, you’re dumb,” Renjun walks over to crash on top of Jaemin on his small twin size bed. “Did you get the text for the next round yet?”

“Not yet, but they should text me soo-” Jaemin is cut off by the sound of his phone, indicating a new text message.

_From: UNKNOWN_

_ > Congratulations! You have made it to the final round. _

> Now, for the last time…

> TRUTH or DARE?

_To: UNKNOWN_

_Bring it on < _

_Hit me with a dare < _

_From: UNKNOWN_

_ > FINAL ROUND _

> DARE: Sex with our school’s basketball team captain. Good luck and have fun!

“WHAT THE FUCK” Jaemin’s sudden movement causes Renjun to tumble down onto the floor. 

“Ok, Na Jaemin, what the fuck was that for,” Renjun says, rubbing his elbow after being thrown off the bed. 

“The dare.”

“And? What about it?”

“I have to sleep with the basketball team captain…”

“...Ok...doesn’t sound like too bad of a plan to me. I mean our basketball team is pretty hot. I can ask Lucas to help-”  
  
Jaemin just stares back at Renjun and sees the realization dawn upon him. 

“Oh my- the captain...he’s-”

“Lee Jeno.” 

“OH MY GOD I need to tell Hyuck. This is too hilarious.” Renjun can barely catch his breath after realizing who the team captain is. _Lee Jeno_ . The one that everyone wants. The one that claims he “doesn’t do relationships”. The one that _was_ Jaemin’s best friend...with benefits. 

“Jaem...you know you can back out of this right? It’s just a game. It’s all just for fun. You don’t need to force yourself,” Hyuck gives a concerning look to Jaemin, who is now pacing back and forth in his small dorm room, an hour before he’s supposed to complete his final dare. Both Renjun and Hyuck came over for moral support, but mostly to try and talk him out of it. They both know about Jaemin’s feelings for Jeno, which is the main reason why he was the one who brought up ending their little agreement. 

“I know,” Jaemin sighs. “I’ll be fine. Haven’t gotten laid in a while, you know, so just a little nervous,” he says with a light laugh, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

“Well, just know you can always call us and we’ll come to the rescue,” Renjun says, patting Jaemin’s back to calm him down. 

“And plus, it’s just Jeno. Nothing you haven’t done before,” Hyuck adds in, earning a glare from Renjun.

“Thanks, that really calms the mood,” Jaemin rolls his eyes, but if he’s honest, his friends really are calming him down a lot. As much as he denies it, his feelings for Jeno have always been there. He thought he had moved on from the whole friends with benefits arrangement, but just thinking about having sex with Jeno again makes him feel some type of way. The exact feeling is hard to pinpoint, but it’s definitely not a negative feeling, that’s for sure. 

9:45 PM. He’s already out the door of his dorm building and making his way towards the small park next to Jeno’s building. He was told by the admins of the whole game that Jeno agreed to the dare and asked that they meet at the park. Jaemin tries not to think too much about it but the thoughts keep rushing in. How is it a coincidence that it has to be Jeno? Why did Jeno agree? Why the park? It’s hard to ignore the fact that the park that he’s going to meet Jeno at is the exact park where he ended their little fuck buddies arrangement. 

“Hey,” Jeno’s deep voice startles Jaemin a bit as he nears the park. 

Jaemin whips his head to find Jeno leaning against a light pole. The orange light that makes everyone look weird somehow still makes Jeno’s sharp features look good. “Hi,” Jaemin breathes out.

It feels like time freezes for a minute. The two of them just standing there staring at each other under the orange light. 

“It’s been a while...how are you?” Jaemin asks, barely above a whisper.

Jeno wastes no time and makes his way towards Jaemin, pulling him into a hug. 

Jaemin is clearly taken aback by the gesture, arms dangling awkwardly by his body. 

“I’ve been good.” Jeno pulls away slightly and cups Jaemin’s face in his large hands. His glance travels down from Jaemin’s eyes to his lips and back up, leaning in a little closer. “Can I?”

Jaemin nods ever so slightly, but Jeno takes the sign and moves in to crash their lips together. Jaemin was honestly expecting a little more small talk before he gets to completing his dare, but who is he to say no to Jeno’s eagerness?

Jeno’s hands slide down from Jaemin’s face onto his waist, fingers slipping under the hem of his t-shirt. The kiss is hungry and messy, definitely not what Jaemin was expecting, but he’s not complaining. His fingers are tangled in Jeno’s slightly overgrown hair. It’s longer than the last time he remembers. 

Jaemin pulls away from the kiss to catch his breath, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips. “Jeno...are you sure you’re in for this? It’s just my dare, you don’t-”

“I’m sure. Are you?” Jeno cuts him off, still a little breathless. 

“Yeah…” Jaemin tries to hold back a little moan as Jeno’s lips are now moving down his neck. “Can we take this inside?”

“My place?” Jeno lifts his head up from Jaemin’s neck, looking at him with unreadable eyes.

Jaemin nods, letting Jeno guide them into his building.

“Baby, relax, okay?” Jeno breathes against Jaemin’s bare shoulder as he moves his hand to pull down Jaemin’s sweatpants and underwear. 

Jaemin feels his heart skip a beat at the pet name. It’s been a while since he slept with anyone, and it’s been even longer since he heard that name come from Jeno. He’s definitely nervous, but Hyuck’s right, it’s nothing he hasn’t done before.

He feels a light squeeze on his ass, causing him to look up at Jeno. 

“Stay with me, Jaem. I can hear your pretty mind running wild,” Jeno says with a soft kiss on the cheek, contrasting the movement of his two fingers moving in and out of Jaemin. 

Jaemin bites his lower lip to keep his volume down. He knows the walls of the dorms are thin, but no one questions the sounds they hear, it’s a college dorm after all. 

“I wanna hear you baby,” Jeno leans down to kiss Jaemin’s tightly sealed lips, nibbling on the bottom lip to free it from Jaemin’s teeth. He adds another finger and grinds down with the movement, rubbing his dick against Jaemin’s. 

“Just do it. Fuck me, I want to feel you,” Jaemin gives into the pleasure, pleads spilling out his mouth. 

“Oh sweetheart, you’re gonna feel me alright,” Jeno groans, sliding his fingers out and leaving a hard slap on Jaemin’s ass before pushing his throbbing dick into the tight warmth. 

“ _Fuck_. Jeno, I can’t take it.” Jaemin throws his head back and feels his legs tremble as the thickness spreads him apart. 

“Shhh, just tell me to stop and I will,” Jeno hushes against Jaemin’s ear and takes his earlobe between his teeth, gently pulling on it, knowing it’s one of Jaemin’s sensitive spots.

“No! Don’t...don’t stop. Keep going.” Jaemin wraps his legs around Jeno’s waist, pulling him closer and urging him to keep moving. 

Jeno chuckles a little at Jaemin’s tight hold on him, but he’s trying to make this last. “Flip over for me, baby. On your knees.”

Jaemin’s a little too out of it to process everything but still flips himself over. He feels a pair of strong hands grab onto his hips and lifts him onto his knees. His arms are no longer cooperating so he just holds onto a pillow and rests his forehead on his forearm. 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Jeno slides back in, reaching even deeper with this position. “Feels. So. Good.” Jeno accentuates each word with a harsh thrust, drawing out muffled whimpers from Jaemin. 

“Jen...s-so good. I missed..ahh-” Jaemin gets cut off with a particularly hard thrust that completely sends him over cloud 9. He feels a little lightheaded and his breathing gets shallow, but the feeling is so addicting. 

“Hey, angel, breathe for me,” Jeno leans down to hold onto Jaemin’s face and tilt his head a little so it's not buried in the pillows. 

Jaemin tries to ground himself with Jeno’s voice, but his mind is still a bit fuzzy. He hasn’t felt like this in so long. He missed it. He missed _him._

“Breathe in and out. Just like that. You’re doing so well.” 

“Please...Jeno, p-please...move.”

“I got you, baby. Hold on.” Jeno slides out, causing Jaemin to whine, but quickly flips Jaemin on his back again.

“I-I want you, Jeno, fuck me so good,” Jaemin cries out, tears slipping past his cheeks and staining the pillow. 

“I’m here, baby. I’m here,” Jeno pushes fully back in and leans down to leave soft kisses on Jaemin’s tear stained cheek. “So pretty, pretty angel.”

Jaemin whimpers in response and desperately chases Jeno’s lips. 

The sounds of Jaemin’s soft whines and Jeno’s low grunts echo throughout the dorm as they chase their highs together. 

Bodies still connected and arms wrapped around each other. They stay in a comfortable silence. Lost in their own thoughts.

“Jeno?” Jaemin calls out softly, voice a little rough. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm?” Jeno hums, slowly massaging circles on Jaemin’s back. 

“Why did you agree? To this dare?”

“Well, it’s your dare, so I wanted to help. And I’m not complaining to have a good fuck.”

“...Oh.” Jaemin feels a little sad at the thought that Jeno just considers him a “good fuck”, but what else would he be? They were never more than just best friends who ended up having an agreement to be fuck buddies. Until he had to let his stupid feelings ruin everything.

“Hey Jaem?” Jeno notices Jaemin getting lost in his thoughts again. “You okay?”

“Yeah...I’m good. But can you umm...can we…”

Jeno realizes they’re still tangled together, his dick still in Jaemin. “Oh yeah...hold on, let me go get something.”

Jaemin holds back a moan as Jeno pulls out of his sensitive body. He relaxes into Jeno’s bed as he watches Jeno walk into the bathroom and come back with a warm towel. 

“Jeno? I have another question,” Jaemin says again after Jeno settles back into bed, both of them clean now. It’s a little awkward just lying side by side and he knows he should probably leave now, but he’s still a little curious.

“Go for it.”

“What was your final truth and dare?”

“Well...I chose truth the last round...and I had to reveal a past relationship that I still have feelings for.” Jeno scratches the back of his neck, a bit nervous for Jaemin’s reaction. “I kinda set myself up for the final dare though.” 

“What was your dare?” Jaemin turns his head to look at Jeno, who’s looking back straight into his eyes.  
  
“I have to sleep with that person.”

“Oh…” Jaemin tries to hide the slight disappointment in his voice. He already guessed that the final dare for everyone was probably something sexual, but he still had a little bit of hope that Jeno didn’t do it with someone else. “So did you do it?”

“Yeah.” 

The silence between them is piercing Jaemin’s already broken heart. 

“I just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> do they get back together? up to your imagination ;)
> 
> (posted on twt too!)


End file.
